


Releasing tension

by Director_Carter



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dom!Peg, F/F, Kinky sex, Light BDSM, Sub!Angie, Tension, They fight and end up in sex, end is cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_Carter/pseuds/Director_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello again! My friend made me watch some random show with him and it was kinky af.But I felt inspired,so here you go,light things tho.I hope you enjoy it and all comments and kudos are welcomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Releasing tension

"No,Peggy I can't do this anymore!"

"Angie,it's just couple of hour-"

"No,Peggy,it's not.You haven't slept here for 2 nights.I'm crazy worried about you,you called once.Once! You think I can do this forever? Not sleep,worry about you,is she gonna come back or not? If she comes will she be in one piece or they'll carry her like last time,four men carrying you blood stained unconscious and all you said was 'it's fine,I've been through worse'? But no,you have to work hard,nobody else can do it better than you,Peg all I ask of you is to slow down a little bit.Nothing more"

There was no sign that Angie's gonna break,it was just fire in her eyes and first time in her life,Peggy was quiet.She stared in woman in front of her while she thought about her words.

"Angie,you know I can't really-"

"Peg,I don't wanna hear any excuses now,please tell me the truth.Can you do this?"

"Fine.Want the truth,here it is.I had awful day at work.We had a mission,nobody moved their bloody finger,I did all the though work and yet at the end of the day I was asked to bring coffee to them.I quite literally saved their arses and nobody even noticed.So yes,I do work harder than others,thet's because they have nothing to proof! They see a man there,they know he's done hard work to get there but when they see me,it's all 'I wonder how many pricks she sucked to get here' or 'why the hell you keep her here,she's good only for coffee'. They know nothing! Nothing! It's killing me every day that I'm not home with you,protecting you,loving you,hell,breathing with you.I love my job,it means a lot to me but you mean so much more.I'll do my bloody hardest to slow down a bit but please understand this from my perspective."

Peggy knew she yelled a bit hard.Her blood was boiling but Angie stood still,watching her with her big blue eyes.

"Peggy.." her voice was soft now,she stood a step closer to Peggy and took her hands in her own. "I know what you sacrifice.I don't understand why you still hold onto this job,I'd give up long ago.I just miss you,that's all.I miss you so much and I'm worried most of the time.Wanna talk about it? Come to me hon.Wanna punch something? I have couple of guys who need it.Whatever I can do,I'm here for you.Just please,be here too."

And then the light bulb lightened up in Peggy's head.There was a way to release her tension and still be with Angie.

"You said whatever right?" Peggy asked just to make sure.

"Yeah...you have something in mind?" Angie's face lit up a bit and she smiled.

"Well..." Peggy thought of ways to say this in actual words.Maybe she should just be honest? "I have an idea,if you want to,that is."

Now Angie had big smile on her face and she gave Peggy a questioning look.

"Then? Tell me,English"

"I have this friend..And he owns a couple of apartments..mansions you could say.And I'd like to take you to one for a weekend.You know,to relase the....tension between us.." She hoped to God that Angie caught up on her meaning of 'releasing tension'. She lifted her brow in question and Angie looked like she was thinking about it.

"English,is this maybe like last time you came stressed from work?" Angie asked and Peggy was smiling that dark smile with strage sparkle in her eyes.Last time Peggy came stressed Angie couldn't sit properly for days,she wore scarf couple of days too and was smiling whole time like damn fool.Fool in love,you could say.

"Hmm..I just love how synced we are darling.Take some clothes and I'll take everything else.We're having a weekend off!" With that Angie quickly kissed Peggy on the lips and stormed upstairs to pack things.Peggy smiled and walked up to take all other.....stuff they will require.This is going to be fun she thought.

Cab ride was quiet and Angie was super excited,a bit nervous for time being,but still excited.Peggy held her hand whole drive and she just happily sighed.Then the car stopped and Peggy paid the driver and pulled her out of the car.She took her bag and Peggy took hers too.Angie had no idea what was in there.Clothes,of course,but she suspected Peggy packed other......stuff like last time maybe.

They climbed upstairs to front door and Peggy looked for the key in her purse.She unlocked the door and pushed Angie inside.Mansion was gorgeous.Dark wooden floors,rich toned curtains with slight shade of gold on the edges of furniture.Place looked expensive.

"Darling,second room on the left is where we'll be.Leave clothes there and then come upstairs to first room on the right,I'll be waiting there." 

Angie nodded and followed instructions wondering why she just couldn't leave her stuff upstairs,but hey,Peggy's idea - her rules.

When she entered the room upstairs she understood why.This room was bigger,master bedroom Angie suspected.Bed was huge,covered in deep red sheets with big dark detailed headboard.There was Peggy's bag on the nightstand.Before she could say anything Peggy's lips were on hers as the darker woman pushed her aganist the wall.Peggy rarely kissed her like this but God was it welcomed.She pushed her tongue inside and Angie bit back a moan.Peggy's hands were on her waist tugging on her blouse.She sucked on her bottom lip and now Angie moaned.Then she eased up a little bit and finally pulled back.

"Clothes off,now" Peggy's voice was commanding.Angie imagined she used this tone when she was on missions.No joke,it was huuuuge turn on.So Angie obeyed and worked buttons on her blouse as fast as possible.Then she unzipped her skirt and her clothes pooled on her feet.She undid her bra too and went to take off her panties but then Peggy's hand stopped her.

"No,you'll leave those on.Now,climb on the bed" Angie stepped out of her skirt on her feet and walked towards bed.Oh,this is going to be one long weekend she thought.She climbed the bed and sheets were a little bit cold.She sat and watched Peggy as she came closer.Not a hair on her missing.Her lipstick was a bit smeared but hardly noticable.How the hell she did that? Her eyes were full of need and her voice was so sensual,Angie was sure she could come just from Peggy talking things to her.

"Lay down" Angie did.Her nipples were half hard,because it was cold or because of Peggy,she couldn't tell.Then Peggy moved on top of her and oh those strong thighs continuing to rounded hips,over toned stomach that Angie knew was hiding under her silk white shirt to her breasts which rose and fell with rhythm of her fast breathing then her collarbone..It was all enough to make Angie's mouth water.

"Angie,if I do anything that you cannot hold just say the word and I'll stop okay?" Her voice was a little bit softer but damn it was even hotter.

"Yes,Peg,I know."

"Angie I'm serious.Say it now" Angie rolled her eyes at this woman.As if she could do anything that would hurt her anyway.

"Jesus,fine.Lipstick.Happy now?" Peggy held back a smile.

"And I don't have to remind you that if you disobey me in any way tonight,I will refuse to give you orgasm and your punishment will start." Oh boy.

Angie nodded.Then Peggy moved off her and opened her bag.Angie couldn't see what was inside,but Peggy pulled out 3 parts of nice thin black rope,some leather thing that had a lot of straps that Angie saw for the first time and something to cover her eyes with.So,eyes closed tonight she thought.Then Peggy closed the bag and moved to Angie again.She took her hands and gently stretched them out to headboard.She took rope and tied her arms on headboard.Angie moved them a little bit.Yeah,no way she could free of those.Then Peggy took other two parts of rope and tied each leg to it's side of bed.Angie felt trapped,but she knew what to expect from tonight.Or she thought so.Then Peggy covered her eyes and all went dark.

She could hear blood running through her body and Peggy's movements around her.The bed sunk and she assumed Peggy was next to her.Then she felt leather on her body.Peggy trailed that up and down her body.Her nipples were hard now and she was squirming a bit.She moaned softly and Peggy brought that thing sharp to her left nipple.Her breath hitched.Then to right one.Now gasp escaped her.The fact that she couldn't move was even worse,her body felt electrical.Peggy kept repeating the steps and she was sure she'll have nice set of red stripes on her chest after.Then all of sudden it stopped.Angie breathed quickly.

Then she felt Peggy's lips on her neck.Older woman was kissing roughly,probably leaving bruises along.Then that mouth closed around her nipple and her back arched forward.She sucked on her nipple while she rolled the other between her thumb and index finger.Angie was almost on the edge and Peggy now gave her full attention to the other nipple.Angie moaned loudly and Peggy moved lower,closer to the place Angie needed her the most.

"Wow Peg,you sure hav-ooooh-a lot of ten-aah-sion" She could barely talk and she felt light buzz of Peggy's mouth as she answered.

"Darling,you have no idea" was all she said she she continued to her hipbone kissing her way down.

Then she scratched her nails over Angie's inner thigh as she teased her wet folds through her panties.Then all at once she pulled the panties off her,Angie assumed she ripped them apart because her legs were tied and there was no other way to take them off.She felt her breath on her folds and oh God,she could come just from a single breath.Peggy wouldn't let that happen tho,she sucked on her clit and pushed two fingers inside.Angie moaned instantly and her back arched up and she lost all her senses.She sucked harder and pushed a bit deeper,just on the sweet spot.At that Angie came hard,she's been on the the for too long,her legs shook and there were tears behind her eyes but pleasure came in waves and her body tried to recover.Peggy didn't stop.There was a lot of tension and Angie assumed that she'll get a few orgasms tonight.Peggy now pulled out her fingers and Angie could hear her licking them off.

Then she felt her tongue going up and down her folds.Peggy's hands gripped her ass and brought her a bit up.Then she pushed inside and Angie couldn't help but let out a whimper.She circled her tongue around,her thumb came on Angie's clit and Angie's legs felt like jelly.Her tongue worked fast and her thumb pressed just a bit harder than before.It was all it took for Angie to let out a loud moan and come once more.Her body gave into the shock and Peggy slowed down a little bit.Angie felt numb,her body was sore.Then she felt that Peggy untied her legs and she pulled them on instinct.She breathed heavily now.

"Darling,are you okay?" Peggy then pulled black fabric off and Angie could see that Peg looked a bit flushed and sweaty.There was fair amount of her own wetness on her chin and Angie smiled weakly.

"Of course English,glad I can help" 

"Okay then,we go on" Her eyes were darker than usual and Angie could feel the wetness between her legs pooling once again.Then Peggy flipped her on her stomach fast and Angie was pretty surprised.

"I've been dying to have you from behind whole time.This pretty little arse of yours" 

Angie wanted to say something but then Peggy slapped her hard and Angie winced a bit.Another slap came from other side,and then another.Angie had tears in her eyes now.This was first time Peggy spanked her this hard.Then she stopped.She picked something up from nightstand and Angie couldn't see,her face was burried in pillows.Then she cupped Angie's breast and Angie felt relieved.Until she felt something around her nipples that is.She looked down,close-pegs.Blood was drained from her nipples now and pain was just bringing her closer to the edge.

Then Peggy cupped her ass and slowly brought her fingers to her entrance.She pushed inside without warning and Angie moaned hard.She curled her fingers and Angie could feel another orgasm coming.Then with the other hand she slapped her butt again.It was all too much.She continued pumping in and out fast and slapping her at the same time.Then her body shook violently as she gave into her biggest orgasm so far.Her back arched and Peggy undid close-pegs now.Blood was rushing through her nipples and her body was trying to process all the pain and pleasure at the same time.Then her hands were free and she collapsed on the bed.Her cheeks were wet and she realized she was crying.Shit.

"Angie? Are you alright? Angie?" Worry was in Peggy's voice and Angie was instantly alarmed.She flipped and looked at this woman who gave her so much tonight.She tried to smile but she just couldn't.She was too tired.

"'m fine Peg.Just a bit overwhelmed right now...and jelly-feeling" She added with tease and Peggy looked relieved.She smiled and wiped her cheeks.Then she kissed Angie slowly on the lips.Angie was too tired to even kiss properly back.

"I'm gonna fill in the tub for you okay darling?" Angie nodded,too tired to form any words.Then Peggy disappeared and she could hear water running in the bathroom.Soon she appeared next to the bed and took Angie in her arms bridal style and carried her into the tub.Water shifted slightly but warm water was just what she needed.She closed her eyes and took a breath.Peggy came in too.Then she felt Peggy's hands working her way over her body,slowly washing her.She relaxed and let her do all the work.First she did her arm,slowly up and down,then other one and then her neck and chest.Angie noticed that she was a bit more careful over her breasts .She continued until she was satisfied with her work.Then she rinsed off all the bubbles and helped Angie to step out of the tub.She wrapped her in soft robe and wrapped one around herself as well.They made their way downstairs into the room that was 'for them' as Peggy said.Room was warmer and sheets weren't silk ones but soft ones.They just slid under the covers naked and Peggy spooned her.She finally breathed slowly and she was so tired.She could fall asleep in a second.

"You know Peg,I haven't told you how much I love you tonight." She mumbled.

"I love you too darling.Very much so" She replied and held a bit tighter.They both drifted into sleep almost instantly.


End file.
